Many compositions have been described. Improvement is always desirable.
Currently, there are different approaches for improving muscle health or muscle-glucose-absorption. However, finding an alternative that helps muscle recovery, maintenance and/or muscle growth is desirable.
Indeed, the growing will of maintaining a youthful appearance is leading to more and more research of new cosmetic and dermatological procedures for treatment of skin aging, particularly as people are now living longer and healthier lives. Recently, there has been an increasing enthusiasm for minimally invasive treatments and techniques designed to deal with problems like wrinkles, volume loss and other skin damages. The most common topical anti-ageing solutions are creams and serums.
US2004/0132667 discloses compositions comprising peptides, optionally in combination with one or more additional ingredients. The compositions disclosed provide relief from one or more skin conditions, including those caused by various sources of stress, pollution and general aging.
US2014/0120141 discloses cosmetic and pharmaceutical compositions containing peptides for use in the treatment and/or care of conditions, disorders and/or diseases of the skin and/or mucous membranes.
It is an object of the invention to overcome at least one of the above-referenced problems and provide a composition.